What goes on when I'm sleeping
by DrockyReuce Lover
Summary: Rocky and Deuce are happily married and have 2 sons. One night their oldest son Nick decides to get some water but he gets a view of something else instead. R


Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't been updating my stories it's just that I have writers block. So this idea came to me last night when I was bored laying in bed. So I hope you enjoy it!

I walked in the house after a long days work exhausted. By the way if you didn't know who I was I'm Rocky Blue actually Martinez now. Yep it's true. Deuce and I got married about 5 years ago and we have two children. One is 5 and his name is Eric and the other one is 13 and his name is Nicholas. I know what you're thinking. How is Nick 13? Well remember how Deuce got me pregnant back in eighth grade? Well thats how he came along. Ok so back to what I was saying. I got home from a long day of work.

"Hey baby"

"Hi Deuce"

"So how was work today?"

"It was so tiring" I said literally about to collapse.

"Well I know something that can help you release your stress" Deuce said. He started pulling my closer and leaning in until our lips finally met. Then I put my arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. Now knowing Deuce I know exactly where this is gonna lead to. So I broke the kiss.

"Hey why'd you stop?"

"I stopped because the kids are still awake. So when I put them to bed then we can have fun!"

"Fine" Deuce said as he walked away looking upset.

"Mommy mommy!" I heard Eric say when he ran out his room to see that I was home.

"Hey sweetie" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mom" I then saw my oldest son Nick greet me then go to the kitchen for a snack. After about 15 minutes I started cooking dinner and Deuce helped me out. We finally finished cooking and called the boys to dinner.

"Hey guys, its time to eat!" After everyone are their dinner I told the boys to go get ready for bed. I forgot to mention one little thing. Deuce and I don't curse unless we're having sex. As soon as the boys finished washing up I put them to bed.

"So now that the kids are asleep we can have fun right?"

"I guess so"

Right after I said that Deuce pulled me into rough kiss. Then our tounges had a battle for dominance and I won of course. As we were kissing I started unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. Once it was off Deuce started taking my shirt and pants off that only left me in my bra and panties. So I took off Deuces pants. While we were stripping each other I heard a little noise but ignored it. Deuce took of my bra and started licking and sucking my nipples.

"ohhh...Deuce" I was too busy in ecstasy to notice that Nick was standing right at the door and was watching everything unfold. Then Deuce took off my panties and his boxers and stuck his big package inside of me.

"Oh fuck Deuce!" His dick was so big. Even though we have sex a lot I feel like his dick gets bigger every time.

"Damn Rocky...your so fucking tight!" He was pumping in and out if me super fast.

"Ohhhhhh!" I've never felt so alive and free. We have better sex than we did when we were teens.

After intense pumping we finally came.

"T-that was s-so g-g-good." I said being that I was out of breath.

"I think that was the best we ever had and it isn't over yet!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Lay on the couch with your legs open." I did what I was told and went over to the couch with my legs wide open. Then Deuce came over and put his head in between my legs and started flicking my clit with his tounge.

"ahhh...baby don't stop!"

"Shit I'm just getting started!"

Nicks POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to get some water because I was thirsty. So I walk out to the living room and hear these weird noises. I go to check them out and to my surprise I see my mom on the cough getting her pussy eaten by my dad. Now I would never expect my mom and dad doing some shit like that. They seem so innocent. All you could hear was:

"Ahh...baby don't stop!"

"Shit I'm just getting started!"

"ahhh..fuck it Martin!"

"ummm...you taste so good Raquel!"

I never thought that I'd see something like this but what I didn't know was that it would happen a lot more in the days to come.

Ok guys so that was thee first chapter. This actually happened to me and I was traumatized for about a week. Lol! So the next chapter will be about them while their eating breakfast and how Nick feels pretty awkward at the table after what he witnessed the night before. Make sure to leave a review. Peace guys!


End file.
